Vengance
by TheQueenOfPickles
Summary: Logan is pretty unlucky. Losing you're parents always is. But no, this girl is unlucky because she lost her parents to a WITCH. What happens when she vows to avenge them? Rated T like all my stories. Still no plot... Reviews are awesome for everyone!


**This story just popped into me mind while back. So, I decided to write it down. Tell me if it sucks, or if I should DIS-CONTINUE it. I accept Oc's in this one too. Yes, I have run out of creative idea's for Oc's and I wanna see you're ideas here too! I guess the only one I don't want you're OC ID cards to end up in is Fallen Star and After Stories...Unless I tell you exactly what I say... Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The young girl bounded up in her father's arms. She put on a bright smile. Her slightly curled dark brown locks spilled over her pale skin. Her smile was so warm, it could outshine the sun She gave her father a pack on the cheek.<em>

_"Daddy, I figured out what I want to be when I grow up!" She exclaimed. It had taken her two days to figure out what she wanted._

_The man with black hair chuckled. "And what would that be, angel?"_

_She beamed. "I wanna go to the DWMA and become a powerful meister, just like you!"_

_The man laughedagain and kissed her on the forehead. "Whatever you want, angel. If you wish to become a meister, than so be it. You will outshine even me. Make your daddy proud." _

_The girl nodded. She would do anything to make her only parent happy. Her mother died when she was three. She lost a mother, and her dad lost his weapon. But the memmories the pair made stayed. Especially in the girl._

_She had her mother's wavey locks, and her father's deadly but cheery lime green eyes. Her smile was always plastered on her face, but she was shy like her mom. She was short, but not too terribly bad for her age. She had pale skin, but then again so did both of her parents. And her cheeks were always filled with color, making it look like she was blushing._

_Two months later_

_The girl quietly sobbed next to the coffin. She was alone. Alone for life. A seven year old without a parent. But she would not be weak. She could not. For the sake of her father. Her father, who was killed. She needed to avenge him._

_"Don't worry Daddy. I'll make you proud." She said sternly._

"I'm making you proud Daddy. This is all for you" Logan said quietly into the night.

"Ah, Meister Logan, nice to meet ya!" Lord Death bounced around the room. I put my head down. I hated being the center of attention. It bugged me. It bugged me more than sushi. "So, I'll just have Death Scythe take you to you're classroom, and the next meeting for weapons and meisters is next week. So then you can find a weapon!"  
>I winced at his forwardness. Ugh, this was disturbing. I only nodded and let myself be led by the red headed scythe.<p>

We stopped in front of a door. Psh, nooooo, I thought we were going to stop in front of a toilet. Yep, that's what we did. He turned to me all googoo eyed.

"Tell my little Maka I love herrrr!" he said before skipping off. I rolled my eyes. I knew very well who Maka Albarn was, she defeated the kishin.

"Cold day in Hell, buddy." I murmered. I was shy, but in my mind, I was a sarcastic, crazy, odd girl.

I opened the door slowly, looking at the ground the whole time. But I felt everyone staring at me. I didn't look up. I was too embarresed. Like I said, I was shy. I was always embarresed. Well, unless I was fighting. But then again those weren't kishin eggs...

"Ah," a voice said. I looked up to the teacher. He...WAS THAT A FRIKIN SCREW IN HIS HEAD? I started panicking. Oh god it was! I looked down again. "Looks like our new student has joined us. Introduce yourself."

I gaped at him. Damn you, you are now my enemy! I gulped and turned to the class. I looked at the floor still. "I-I'm Logan Netagama. I'm a meister..." I mumbled. I then took a seat in the back row, where people couldn't stare at me like I was a freak.

I didn't know who I was next to, but they seemed to be interested in me. I whipped my head over to see a blue haired...monkey? No, not a monkey...Oh! This was Black Star, one of the few who had helped defeat the Kishin.

Wait, why the hell wasn't he making some remark about how big he is? Well, maybe the rumors weren't true. Maybe he was a nice, loving-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN'T STOP STARING AT A GOD LIKE ME?"

My eye twitched as his partner calmed him down. "Sorry, he's..."

I knew what she meant. He was Black Star.

Class actually went by fast. The thing is, I didn't learn anything new. I guess trying to make you're daddy proud motivates you to learn advanced things. Which was why I was doodling in my notebook.

The stupid bell rang through my ears. Everyone shot up. I groaned. I was getting comfy too... ah well.

I rose and gathered my materials. Off to my next class, I guess. I think this one was with...Miss Marie? Oh yeah! She was one of the Death Sycthes. My Mamma was a Death Scythe too. Well, she was a Death Katana. She bacame one when she was sixteen. Not as Young as Justin Law was, but still young. I was actually somewhat honored.

I went into the less creepy reacher's room. She seemed nice. Her golden blonde hair was actually really pretty. It made me a bit jealous. I was never pretty, boys didn't ask me out. She looked lke someone who could get a million daytes. I sighed inwardly. I blame this all on genetics.

This time, when I introduced myself, I was a bit more open. Most of the people were in Steins class, so they knew me already. I took a seat in the fourth row. Unfortunately, I was sitting next to Death the Kidd. Damn what was with me running in to all of the famous students...?

His eye twitched. I raised my eyebrow. Ummmmm... But, being as shy as I am, I didn't adress it. I just burried myself in my book. But I couldn't help but notice him eyeing my hair. Did it look funny? I knew that the low pigtails weren't much, but I liked them that way. Ugh, whatever.

All of a sudden I saw blood spurt from the corner of my eye and Kidd was passed out. Wait, didn't he have an issue with symmetry or something? I reached up to my hair. Oh, I guess there was a strand that was sticking up. I smoothed it down and went back to my book. Oh god, THESE were the people who defeated the Kishin? A loud assasin, a symmetry obsessed shinigami, and do I even wantr to know what Maka is like?

I don't think so...

Then I felt quiete a few eyes on me. I idn't look at them, just burried myself in my book once again. I hate how shy I am... DAMN YOU GENETICS!

I read and read and read the last page over and over. Those eyes were still on me. And I think they were reading my soul. I recoiled and tried making it invisable. Dammit, that didn't work. Maybe if I pass out...? No, more attention on me. Ugh, frustrtating.

I guess I'd just have to deal with people staring at me. Damn. Ugh, stupid shy-ness. Yes, I seem very non-shy in my mind But thats because it's just me here. But you add someone else, I get all...shy. Wow, I don't know much vocab. I'll need to work on that...

Finally, the blessed bell rang and I shot up, sprinting, no, running to my next class. Ugh, this one was physical training. (A/N I will keep my teachers the same as in Cousin of a Cool Dude)

With professor Sid. Niiiiiiice. I get to be near a zombie. Just AWESOME.

I sighed and headed towards the giant room. The training room. I wasn't the best individual fighter. I did my best, I knew that. But sometimes you're best wasn't enough. Myfather would know that. Damn that frikin witch...

I hadn't even realized I was already fcing an opponent. Wait a minute...DAMN IT OF PEOPLE WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MAKA ALBARN!

I gulped and ran at her like she was at me. When she jumped and aimed a kick at me I rolled underneath her. She landed far away with a thud. But on her feet. I quickly rose and got into a defensive state. She came at me again, but this time with a punch. I caught her fist and twisted her arm. She took the pain but I heard a small yelp. Damn, wonder how Spirit will kill me? I blushed slightly and pinned her to the ground, claiming victory. Wait, that was all? She went easy on me...

When she got back up, she held out her not-so-sore hand. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn." She said smiling.

I blushed harder and looked down. I took her hand and shook it slowly. "Logan Netagama." I mumbled. She knew this. I introduced myself...twice...

She smiled. "Nice to meet you. So you're new here, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I was barely audible.

She laughed. "You don't need to be so shy."

I glared at her for a moment before looking to the ground once more. Then I walked away.

I quietly cried into my pillow. I missed my dad. I missed my mom. I swear I would avenge them. I would do anything had to just to make sure they were avenged. I would find a weapon partner, and kill the witch that killed them both.

Speaking of which, wasn't there a Meister and Wepon mixer? Yeah, there was. Damn. Now I was gonna have to go with puffy eyes. DAMN YOU CRYING! I damn too many things...I think I should call it fluff. Yes. FLUFF YOU CRYING! Eh, it'll do. I quickly changed from my short and tight shirt and baggy jeans to a short light blue pleated skirt and a light blue tanktop. I pushed my hair into a very high pony tail. It sat on the top of my head.

I shoved some knee high combat boots on and laced them. It was nice to make a good impression. Especially when you could lose the perfect weapon. I didn't know what Kind of weapon I was looking for, but I knew I wanted a good blade. I wasn't interested in long distance combat. I was never good at it. And all of the other weapons like that I tried always burnt my hands. It sucked.

I went out of the room and into the night. Ugh, I should get a car or something. Wait, I was only thirteen. Hmmmmm, motorcycle? Yeah, seemed good to me. I'd get one later. Even though I technicaly shouldn't drve it. But screw laws. I walked up to Shibusen.

It looked bigger at night. Whatever, I walked into the area. Hmmm, not many people. I guess most of them already had partners. I sighed. I sure hoped I could find someone...


End file.
